


Niezniszczalne

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: edycja II [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Dark Harry Potter, Harrymort - Freeform, M/M, Possessive Tom Riddle, Possessive Voldemort, Voldrarry, brak bety, ciotka Bella, naprawdę lubię jak jest taki, tomarry - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Voldemort ma plan. Czyli trochę inna wersja tego, co wydarzyło się podczas przerwy świątecznej w 1996r.





	

— Wymyśliłeś już plan? — spytał Harry, stając koło Voldemorta.

Jego partner siedział za biurkiem, na którym była cała masa różnych papierów. Od raportów Śmierciożerców do dokumentów, których zawartości Potter wolał nigdy nie poznawać.

Poza nimi w pomieszczeniu znajdowała się cała trójka Lestrange’ów.

— Dlatego tu jesteś — powiedział Czarny Pan, unosząc wzrok znad kartek zapisanych eleganckim pismem. — Akcję zorganizujemy podczas przerwy świątecznej. Upozorujemy twoje porwanie. Bellatriks, Rudolf i Rabastan zaatakują dom Weasleyów. Pokonanie osłon nie jest zadaniem niewykonalnym. W końcu tylko niektóre bariery są nie do przełamania. Te u Weasleyów powinny być całkiem proste do zniszczenia.

Harry uśmiechnął się na to. Tak, osłony w domu rodzinnym Rona były słabe, niemal nieistniejące w porównaniu z barierami w posiadłości Riddle’a.  _ W ich posiadłości _ — poprawił się.

— Ciotka Bella podpali dom, prawda? — zgadł, patrząc na panią Lestrange.

Czarownica zachichotała, wyglądając w tym momencie na bardziej szaloną niż zwykle. Uwielbiała gdy Potter nazywał ją ciotką, do czego dała mu prawo (a wręcz zmusiła), gdy stał się dziedzicem rodu Blacków. Oczywiście, wciąż pamiętał, że zabiła Syriusza, ale była szalona. Ludzie pozbawieni zdrowych zmysłów często nie są świadomi, co robią i jakie będą tego skutki.

Tom tylko skinął głową.

— Cała reszta będzie banalnie prosta. Zaczniesz ją gonić i rzucać zaklęciami. Potem cię porwie. Zdziwiłbym się, gdyby ktoś za tobą nie pobiegł, dlatego Rudolf i Rabastan idą razem z nią. Tak naprawdę to wszystko. Dumbledore nie zdąży się pojawić, a wszyscy będą myśleć, że jesteś albo martwy, albo torturowany.  Spróbują cię odbić.

— Gdy przyjdą z odsieczą, zabijesz dyrektora — powiedział Harry z wyjątkowo szerokim uśmiechem.

— A potem każdego, który będzie się upierał pozostać na jasnej stronie. Kiedy wszyscy będą martwi, przejmiemy władzę nad magiczną Brytanią — dodał Voldemort. — Macie nikomu o tym nie mówić, jasne? — zwrócił się do Śmierciożerców, a gdy ci pokiwali głową, odesłał ich machnięciem ręki.

Gdy tylko wyszli, Harry wpakował mu się na kolana.

— I co będzie po tym, jak obejmiemy władzę? — spytał, patrząc mu wprost w szkarłatne oczy.

— Wszyscy dowiedzą się, czyj jesteś — powiedział Czarny Pan.

— A czyj jestem? — drażnił się z nim Potter.

—  _ Mój  _ — syknął Voldemort i pocałował go zachłannie.

Harry jęknął i oddał pocałunek. Bycie z Tomem było lepsze niż cokolwiek innego na świecie. Przebijało latanie i naukę zaklęć obronnych. Pójście do Hogwartu wydawało się niemal smutnym wspomnieniem, gdy myślał o wszystkich chwilach spędzonych z Tomem.

— Kocham cię — szepnął, gdy się od siebie oderwali.

— Ja ciebie też, Harry — westchnął w końcu po chwili milczenia. — Ja ciebie też.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wiem, że Voldemort często u mnie podkreśla, że Harry jest jego, a Potter się z nim drażni. No, ale Potter jest jego i lubi się z nim drażnić! To tak tylko, gdyby ktoś się zastanawiał.  
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].  
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].  
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.  
> Komentarz zawsze mile widziany :)


End file.
